Carbon nanotube (CNT) transistors may exhibit desirable properties, including fast switching speeds. Integrating CNT transistors in integrated circuits (ICs) has been problematic, in part due to difficulty controlling the diameter and chirality of the CNT used to form the transistor body. Chirality, the alignment of the carbon hexagons in the CNT, affects transport properties of charge carriers in the CNT transistor. The CNT diameter also affects charge transport parameters of the CNT transistor, as well as IC fabrication cost and complexity.